The Trouble with Sisters
by nightmarelover
Summary: Spencer always hated her sister but she had Toby. Then Toby does the unforgivable by sleeping with her sister. She finds out Aria knew all along but never said a word about it. She and Mike are both alone on Christmas and Spencer plans to get revenge on Aria by sleeping with Mike. However, she realizes quickly that she is falling for him. Will they make it?


**Chapter 1**

It was the morning of Christmas eve in Rosewood. Rosewood was a beautiful town this time of year. The snow was gently falling from the sky. People that didn't like each other during the rest of the year were friendly to each other this time of year.

Family was a big part of the season in many different ways. One could look out the window and see little kids playing in the snow which brings the adults of Rosewood a feeling of nostalgia.

If you were in Rosewood last season you saw something both heartwarming and magical. A man had proposed to his girlfriend here and they married before New Years Day. It was a wonderful holiday season. Coincidentally, that same couple lives a few houses down from here.

However not everyone is enjoying the holidays.

* * *

><p>Spencer Hastings was one of the few not enjoying the holidays. She had absolutely no reason to be happy. This holiday season was the absolute worst of all time for her.<p>

For starters, she was home alone. Her parents left her and went to visit Melissa. It didn't surprise her in the least. After all, they always loved Melissa more. That has been the case all her life.

At one point Spencer thought that if she tried hard enough she would get her parents to love her. She thought if she could outshine Melissa then they would actually want to spend time with her.

She tried everything she could. First it was sports. She always liked playing sports. She tried field hockey. It turns out she had a knack for it. She had won every game she played in.

Did that get her parents approval? She was bitterly disappointed with the result. Instead of getting praise for winning every game, she was belittled for letting the other team get one goal.

She wasn't the only player on the team so why was it all her fault? No one else in her family saw it that way. They thought she was a failure. Her bitch of a sister Melissa tried to get her to quit.

Spencer still played on the team just to piss her off. Even though field hockey didn't get her parents love she wasn't about to give up. After all if Melissa could get there parents approval and love so could she.

Her next attempt to get her parents love was through academics. She believed if she was at the top of her class then her parents would pay attention to her. Spencer gave it her all and was the smartest student of her year.

She thought that maybe now she would finally get the love from her parents that they gave to Melissa. Spencer was once again felt the slap in the face of bitter disappointment.

They told her she should have been at the top from the beginning like Melissa was. Spencer was one step away from hitting someone. Her parents had acted like they only had one daughter.

Spencer was done trying to please them. If they couldn't see how talented she was then fuck them. She wasn't some little girl who was going to cry because her parents never loved her enough.

She was a strong woman who didn't need anyone's approval. However, Spencer does have the love of someone who hates the rest of her family. That person was her boyfriend Toby.

Spencer and Toby had there good times and bad times. They called it quits a few times but they always got back together. He was the only boy she ever loved. He was her life. Toby was the center of her world.

He was also the person who brought this story to the present. Toby was the one for her until he committed the one act of betrayal which she could never forgive. He cheated on her.

If he had cheated with some random girl that would be one thing. It would definitely hurt but with time and effort she could have forgiven him and learned to trust him again. The person he cheated on her with was her sister Melissa.

That hurt her emotionally and mentally but Toby was physically hurt when he got caught. Unfortunately for Toby, Spencer had caught him when she had her field hockey stick in her hand.

She remembers how it all happened.

It was a few days ago actually when she was cleaning out her car. Spencer was walking inside with the hockey stick when she saw a shirtless Toby on top of her also shirtless sister placing kisses on her lips and neck.

When Toby saw her he immediately got off of her sister and started walking towards her but at the last minute he backed away a bit. Judging by the paleness of Toby's face, Spencer knew that Toby knew he was going to suffer for this.

Well at least he knew. He should have known when this affair started that he wouldn't get away with it. Spencer walked towards him until they were practically face to face. Toby tried to explain to her that it wasn't what it looked like.

Spencer couldn't wait to hear the excuse he came up with. After all she could use a good laugh before she did what had to be done to her cheating ex boyfriend. They both knew that this was the final nail in the coffin of there love.

Toby knew the one answer that would save him. All he had to do was say "This is all Melissa's fault". It was simple. Spencer and Melissa absolutely despised each other. Spencer may not forgive him for this but at least she wouldn't use that hockey stick on him.

Who was he kidding? Toby was fucked either way and everyone knew it. Spencer saw him on top of her sister Melissa. Toby realized that there was no way of escaping Spencer's wrath.

He tried to say that it was Melissa's fault. Toby tried his best to but something was stopping him from getting the words out. Finally, he decided the truth would be the best.

Toby said " You caught me. I admit this was all my fault and I am sorry."

He thought the truth would help. Unfortunately for him it only seemed to make Spencer angrier. Spencer took her hockey stick and hit him in the stomach. He was crying out in pain. Spencer really hurt him good with that one.

Spencer was still furious. He was having sex with her sister on the couch and he had the nerve to beg her to stop. Spencer asked " Why would I stop when I haven't finished with you yet?"

Spencer kicked him in the nuts as soon as he got to his feet. This was relaxing but it was time to finish this. Spencer slapped him so hard she knocked a few teeth out. She then walked upstairs but not before giving Toby one last kick to the ribs.

That brings us to today. Her parents left her home so they could spend time with Melissa and Toby. That is what the note that they left said. She tried to explain to them what really happened but they didn't listen. Melissa had told her parents that Spencer had gone crazy and attacked " her" boyfriend and they believed her.

In fact they even helped him up to Melissa's room that night. The good news was that afterwards they avoided Spencer at all costs. That meant no snide remarks for at least a little while.

The bad news is that they left when Spencer wasn't home. They left when she wasn't there just to avoid dealing with her. So here she was home alone while her sister is fucking her ex boyfriend Toby.

She hated this fucking holiday.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Toby and Melissa were in a penthouse apartment in Philadelphia. Spencer probably thought they left when she wasn't there in the house. She was half right anyway.<p>

They left the minute she left the room. Toby had driven them all night. He never stopped until they reached the penthouse Melissa said was hers. Melissa was doing really well for herself.

He went into the bathroom and took his shirt off so he could see the damage that was caused at Spencer's hands and at her Field Hockey stick. The bruises looked pretty bad but at least they would fade away.

Spencer's emotional scars were a different. She attacked him to show him the pain he was inflicting on her. Once he realized this fact he felt guilty. This wasn't the first time he cheated on her with Melissa.

Toby and Melissa hooked up at least seven times during his last relationship with Spencer. They even went on a few dates. Spencer's friend Aria had been the first to find out but she must have kept it quiet.

He knew this to be true because of the look in Spencer's eyes when she first walked in on them was one of complete shock. You don't get shocked like that unless you never saw it coming.

Toby knew that when Spencer was walking towards him there was a strong possibility of him being severely injured or even killed if she was pushed far enough. He had thought that if he came clean and admitted the truth then she wouldn't hurt him or at least she would put that hockey stick down.

He should have known it wasn't going to be that easy. Why didn't he move out of the way? He could have avoided that shot but he made no attempt to move. What was he thinking?

Toby then looked in the bedroom and saw the answer sleeping there. He couldn't throw Melissa under the bus no matter how much he had wanted to at the time. Melissa knew that he had tried to throw her under the bus but she still stayed with him.

He loved the girl sleeping in the bed. There was just something about her that made him love her. It started out as something that was purely physical. Over time however feelings started to develop.

Those feelings lead up to this very moment. When the holidays were over and school started back up, things would be very difficult. Spencer was still angry at him. The only thing that stopped her from killing him back there was the fact that she had held on to the belief that her parents would one day love her for who she is.

Now that she has let go of that hope there is nothing that will stop her from finishing the job. Hopefully she had calmed down enough not to attack him on sight when they come back after New Years.

He climbed into bed where Melissa instantly snuggled into him. Toby could worry about all the other stuff later. Right now all we wants to do is fall asleep with Melissa snuggled into his side.

So that is exactly what he did.

* * *

><p>Spencer wasn't the only one who hated the holidays. There was another person who hated the holidays just as much as she did. That person was named Mike Montgomery. He was mostly known for being Aria's little brother.<p>

That was a fucking insult. He tried many things to get people to see he was his own person. Did any of them work? Unfortunately, nothing he tried managed to convince people that he was anything but Aria's little brother.

Like Spencer he tried sports. However, field hockey wasn't exactly his sport. Mike Montgomery was a lacrosse man himself. He gave it everything he had each practice and each game.

He may not have won every time he played a game but he was still arguably the best lacrosse player in the whole damn school. All the teams he played against said that they wished they had him on there team.

Unlike Spencer, this didn't result in complete disappointment. A lot of people that he played against respected him. In fact he just hung out with a few of those guys last weekend.

Unfortunately, it seems the people who were supposed to be close to him still didn't see him any differently. To them he was still Aria's kid brother and nothing more. He didn't have Spencer's temper control.

Everyone realized that when someone was actually stupid enough to say that he would be nothing more than Aria's kid brother to his face. Mike glared at him and he turned as pale as snow.

That other kid was a pussy but that didn't mean anything to Mike. That kid is still going to get his ass kicked. Mike threw the kid against the wall with ease. Bet the little bitch didn't think " Aria's kid brother" was that strong.

This bitch who didn't deserve to be called by his real name, wasn't done suffering yet. Mike wanted this to end quickly so one punch to the head quickly knocked him out. This act of violence accomplished one of his goals.

No one called him " Aria's kid brother" to his face anymore. However, he heard the whispers. Mike knew nothing so far really changed there opinions. The people at that fucking dump they call Rosewood High were still the same ignorant pricks they always were.

This problem wasn't limited to the people at that school. His family was also a problem. Mom and Dad always loved Aria more than him. All she does is act like a bitch in heat most of the time. To be perfectly honest she is a whore. What else do you call a girl who has cheated on every guy she has ever been with?

It didn't matter to Mom and Dad what she did. She was still there favorite. Even though he is the one that is pushing himself everyday they still love Aria more than they have ever loved him.

However, a lot of this stuff was in the past. I mean they still seemed to love Aria more but now they are paying some attention to Mike. Mike decided he was going to let go of some of his pent up anger after witnessing these changes for himself.

Those changes seemed like they were going to be the start of something wonderful. His parents now went to some of his games. Aria didn't put her nose in his business for once in her life.

It seemed like life was changing for the better. Unfortunately, harsh reality reared its ugly head to snuff out the flame that Mike called false hope. He should have known that these changes were too good to be true.

The fucking pricks abandoned him for the holidays. They go and pretend to be good people for a while so they don't have to feel guilty about pulling this shit. If they thought they were going to get away with this.

They actually had the audacity to call and try to just there actions.

Aria said " We forgot. You cant still be mad about an honest mistake."

Mike realized that he should talk civilly. After all, there was no fixing this mistake right now and there was a slim chance that Aria was telling the truth. However, Mike was an angry and a passionate person by nature.

Passion and Anger do have a way of overriding that thing that people call common sense. In this case his common sense was overruled by those two powerful emotions. He was going to tell her what he wanted to tell her for so long now.

He got on the phone and said only three words " go fuck yourself.". He felt good that. It felt liberating to finally express his real feelings towards her. Mike could imagine the look on her face at the moment and he laughed at the mental image.

Mike's laughter quickly reverted back to anger. They still abandoned him once again just so the three of them could spend time together. He knew one thing for sure.

Mike Montgomery hated this fucking holiday season.

* * *

><p>Spencer Hastings was both bored and lonely.<p>

The only good thing about her being angry before was it alleviated those feelings of loneliness and boredom. Once she realized that there was no way to get her hands on Toby those feelings returned.

It wasn't fair. Spencer was a good girl. She never cheated on anyone. She was at the top of her class. She was the best field hockey player in the school so why is she sitting alone right now.

This sort of thing shouldn't happen to a person like her. It should be happening to people like Toby and her sister Melissa. She had to wonder how many times did they hook up behind her back. It had to have been more than once.

How could she have not seen the signs before? The time before she broke up with Toby for good, he had been showing signs that he was at least considering cheating on her. Everyone tried to warn her. Even Alison had tried to warn her about him but she didn't listen.

For once she should have done what Alison said and dump the piece of shit. At least she wouldn't be feeling like this. Now she is sitting home alone cleaning the blood of her hockey stick and shoes.

She cleaned them both because she didn't want the reminder that she almost lost control of herself. Now that that task was over, what should she do now? Then it came to her. Watching television may take her mind off things.

The first thing she saw on television was some heartwarming story about the magic of Christmas. Spencer thought it was bullshit so she switched channels hoping to find something else.

She kept trying to find something but it was all a bunch of fucking Christmas shit. Spencer actually was hoping that A would text her or taunt her or make her presence known somehow.

A always had a way of staying in the spotlight and grabbing the attention anytime she wanted. Stuff like that would be welcome by Spencer right now. At least she wouldn't have to sit at home and be constantly tormented by her feelings.

She waited until it was 3:00 pm and still nothing. Of all the times for A to go on vacation she would pick now. Son of a bitch, did everyone have somebody to spend the holidays with but her?

At 8:00 pm she couldn't take it anymore. She had to find someone to spend time with or she was going to go insane. Hanna was too cheery during the year and she is much worse during the holidays so she is out.

There was no way in hell she was going to spend time with Alison during the holidays. To be fair, Alison can be a decent person when she wants to be. Most of the time though she was a frigid bitch at best.

She had no idea what the hell Emily was doing so that only left Aria.

That is perfect. Aria is always home during the holidays and she usually just spends the day doing nothing. There was no way this would go wrong because it was the one constant throughout all the years that she has known Aria.

She took out her cell phone and called Aria's house. She called the house because she never answers her phone during the holidays. Turns out Aria's brother answered the phone.

"Is Aria there?"

* * *

><p>When Mike Montgomery answered the phone, he was expecting it to be someone who would wish him a Merry Christmas. It was about Aria though. Of fucking course, it was about Aria.<p>

It was about her all year long so why should it be any different now.

He was actually starting to calm down and now there is one of Aria's friends asking about her. Is she the only important one in the family. He was already pissed off from earlier and now there was another person asking him about Aria.

He was his own person for gods sakes. Why don't these people just ask Aria themselves if they want to talk to her? It was like everyone was trying to upset him and cause him to go on a rampage of destruction.

Mike was through being nice. He was nasty to Aria earlier and he no problems being just as nasty to one of her friends.

" Why the fuck should I care about Aria? I said this before to a lot of people but it looks like I will have to say this one more fucking time. Aria is gone. She is not her for the last time. She went with my parents and they left me home alone for the holidays. So call her phone and leave me the hell alone."

* * *

><p>That was unexpected. She was expecting Aria to answer but what she got was her brother who was angry that he was left home alone for the holidays. She could understand the feeling.<p>

Spencer knew by the tone in his voice that he was masking his anger with hurt. This couldn't have been the only problem. One problem should not be able to cause this amount of pain.

This was obviously not the only problem. This was just the problem that was the last straw. Maybe A was going to make her presence known. Now things were starting to make sense.

A was planning on recruiting Mike to her side. She wouldn't have succeeded in the past but with everything that happened lately she was almost guaranteed to succeed. If it wasn't A, then Alison would try.

She was building an army for god knows what reason and he would be the perfect tool for her army. After all, he knows everything Aria knows if not more and now he has a damn good reason to use it to hurt her.

Spencer couldn't let it happen. Joining either one of them would not ease the hurt. They would manipulate him and then when they were done they would more than likely kill him.

This wasn't going to happen if Spencer had to say anything about it. She had got in her car and headed over to Aria's house. She hoped she wasn't too late to stop him from making the worst and possibly last decision of his life.

* * *

><p>Mike Montgomery was still upset about what had happened. He thought with Aria being gone for the holidays he would be able to relax. That is what should have happened anyway.<p>

However, what should have happened and what did happen are two different things.

When the phone rang he was expecting someone to be calling for him. There should have been someone out there who cared enough to wish him happy holidays. He really shouldn't get his hopes anymore.

It turns it was one of his sisters friends. That figures. Of course people would be calling for Aria. After all, it was all about her during the rest of the year, why should the holidays be any different?

What did he have to do to get people realize he is not Aria's little brother but his own person? All he wanted was for someone to recognize him as his own person. He would do anything just to get someone to say that.

Why do people still think of him as Aria's kid brother? He has tried so many things. Mike is still getting over that nothing he tried working. You would think by doing the opposite of what Aria does people would stop thinking of him as just her little brother.

Well at least he didn't have to see Aria during the holidays. He was one tiny push away from exposing her relationship with Ezra. There were many times when he wanted to do it. After all, if he exposed this sort of secret everything would change.

People would no longer like Aria. They would whisper about her just like they were doing to him. All he had to do when he exposed the affair was say Ezra and Aria had threatened him. He wouldn't get what he wanted right away but at least with sympathy it was a start.

Then he reconsidered. Yes this might accomplish what he wanted but was it really worth it? This was his only sister and something like this would crush her. He didn't like her that much he knew for sure.

Did he really want to hurt her though? That was the question. Something like this could very well ruin any chance of a brother sister relationship between the two siblings. He had no idea what to do at this point.

His thoughts on the subject got away from him when someone knocked on the door. Maybe someone wanted to wish him a happy holiday in person. That sounded ridiculous to him but it was the holiday season after all.

When he opened the door he was met with disappointment. Standing there was Aria's friend Spencer. Was this girl stupid or something? He just got done telling her Aria wasn't here.

Now he was angry. She ignored what he said and came over anyway. He was being nice when he was on the phone all things considered. Now he was going to tell her off like he wanted to tell Aria off earlier only this time he wasn't going to hang up after the first three words.

He was about to go off on her when she started to speak.

" I'm here to see you."

* * *

><p>When Spencer left home to come here she had no plan.<p>

She didn't think about what to say beforehand. In retrospect, she really should have a game plan before she came over.

The only thing she had right now was a goal. That goal was to stop him from joining A or arguably worse, Alison. The only reason he hasn't joined either is probably because A is on vacation and Alison doesn't know yet . . . . . . or does she?

It doesn't matter since she got here first. She acknowledged the fact that both A and Alison will find out soon and that they both will try to recruit him when they do. Luckily, they didn't have to deal with that problem right now.

She was still thinking of something to say while she was on the front porch. That phone call really should have given her some ideas. However, she had followed her instincts and not her intellect this time.

It was funny with A and Alison it was intellect all the way but somehow intellect didn't play a starring role in this goal/plan of hers. It was bewildering that her intellect didn't even play a role until this point.

It was shocking for her when her intellect returned to be the star. It was just too bad that it came back as soon as she knocked on the door. She would have loved some more time but her time was up the second that door opened.

Mike didn't look particularly thrilled to see her. Well she couldn't exactly blame him for it. They both had bad years and they had to literally live with at least part of there problems but there was one difference between them.

Spencer had her friends. One of them happened to be the cause of Mike's problems. She noticed what he went through during the year. It shocked her to the core that Mike handled such levels of abuse and torment over the course of the year.

How appalling could the people of Rosewood be? If there ignorance wasn't bad enough, there actions were disgusting and that was putting it nicely. They had hurt him in more ways than one.

Most people tended to avoid him unless they had to speak to him. They thought Mike was some sort of freak show. Spencer never saw anything that would draw them to such a wild conclusion.

She hated not knowing and so to alleviate the feeling she did some research. Everyone she talked to said that he was a freak of nature but no one would give her a reason why they thought that way.

It frustrated her to no end. Everyone she had talked to personally have said the exact same thing. There was not even a rumor why they thought this way but still everyone did for some reason.

That kind of ignorance could really effect a persons mind and not for the better. There were rumors that he had beaten someone up because of there ignorance and judging by how he looked at this very moment, she knew it was no rumor.

He had hurt the guy and probably would hurt anyone else who set him off. She was incredibly lucky that A didn't know or didn't care about this. If A did, she would have had an extremely valuable tool at her disposal.

He knew a lot of secrets. That made him a part of this game of A's whether he wanted to be or not. He doesn't realize that he is about to be pulled into a game where losing means death.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she realized he was still standing there looking angry. She had better think of something to say and fast. She didn't come all this way for nothing and that is what this trip will be if she doesn't say something soon.

" I'm here to see you."

There was shock on his face. At first she thought he would slam the door in her face but he invited her in. That was a good sign but now she had to follow up.

Here they were sitting on the couch looking each other and they still had nothing to say to each other. This was bad, she had to think of something soon or else. Then she noticed something that would give her the perfect opportunity to at least talk civilly with him.

He was tense. It was like he was waiting to go off on somebody. A nice massage would loosen him up a bit.

She offered to give Mike a back massage. He accepted without questioning why. That was odd. Normally a person that has been through what he went through would question something like this. Those people were usually bitter all there lives.

Then it hit her. Mike didn't want to feel angry or bitter his whole life. He wants to be able to trust people. He wanted to be known as his own person. That would explain why he hooked up with Mona a while back.

Nobody would think that Aria's kid brother would hook up with the girl who tried to kill her and her friends. It actually worked but not in the way he wanted. They started to hate him for dating Mona.

This massage of hers was really working. Spencer could feel him becoming less tense by the second. Pretty soon Mike would be willing to talk. She was really good at this so it wont be long now before he starts talking.

" You're really good at this."

" Thanks. I had a lot of practice giving massages to my . . . ex boyfriend."

Mike tensed and Spencer immediately picked up on it. Him tensing up at her mentioning her ex boyfriend was indicative of a lack of surprise. He knew something about this mess.

She was about to demand answers when he started to speak again. He sat up and looked her straight in the eyes.

" So Aria finally told you about the affair."

There were many things wrong with that statement that came out sounding like a question.

" Aria knew already?"

" She did. In fact she was the first person to find out."

" How did she find out?"

" She caught them red handed."

She couldn't believe it. Her friend had known about this and she never told her. Of course maybe she had wanted to protect her from finding out. That idea sounded plausible but then she remembered exactly what Mike had said.

He used the word finally. That meant that Aria knew about this affair for a while. Aria has been keeping this a secret for god knows how long.

" What do you mean finally?"

" I mean she has had months to tell you about this."

" She had months to tell me."

" Exactly, there is something else though that I overheard Aria mention about this affair. How exactly did you find out about the affair?"

" I caught them red handed."

" That wasn't the first time they did that. In fact between now and the time Aria found out they hooked up at least seven times and that's just counting the sexual part. They went on a few dates as well."

Spencer was shocked. They were screwing around the whole time that she and Toby were together for the last time. Did they get together because Melissa was better looking than her? Did they get together because Melissa wanted revenge on Spencer stealing her boyfriends.

Either way Aria wasn't going to get away with this. She was just as guilty as they were as far as Spencer was concerned. The perfect way to punish Aria was sitting next her. In a few minutes she would be sitting in his lap.

Spencer took one look at Mike and hatched her plan. He didn't have anybody so it wasn't like he would be cheating. She was single so she wasn't cheating but she would still do this even if she was still with Toby. After all she had needs and he was busy taking care of her sisters needs.

Her needs would be taken care of tonight that's for sure.

" I had this outfit that I was going to wear for Toby on Christmas. Do you mind if I put it on?"

At this point Mike knew she was up to something. If he had to guess he would say Spencer wanted revenge on Aria for keeping the affair secret. Normally this is the part where he would say he wanted no part of this.

However, this time was different. Nobody was going to be hurt seriously. I mean Aria may be but at this point she has it coming.

Another reason was he was single. Mona disappeared without a trace. She is alive but for some reason abandoned him one day without any explanation.

The point is there was nothing or no one there to stop him from seeing just how far Spencer's revenge will go.

" Go ahead."

She went out to get her Sexy Santa costume and came back inside. After she had put the costume on she looked in the mirror. She looked sexy and she knew it. Then her mind drifted back to Toby and Melissa.

Did Toby hook up with her because she was hotter? People had told her that Melissa was the beautiful sister. She didn't believe that for a minute. Well she didn't believe it until the one guy who made her feel beautiful hooked up with her sister.

Then those doubts left her mind.

She didn't need him. If he couldn't see that she was a gem than it was his fault. She was going to hook up with someone who would both recognize and appreciate her beauty, both inner and outer.

That is another reason she is going to use Mike. The fact that he dated Mona is the fact that made her realize this. He saw past the picture that people painted of her and saw the beauty underneath. She wasn't worried about him appreciating the outer beauty part. After all, Aria claimed that they were intimate every chance they got. There was a rumor that it started before there first date.

If that rumor was true, it would be an open and shut case. All she would have to do is simply walk out there and the rest would be history.

It was time to see if the rumor was true.

* * *

><p>Mike was sitting there waiting for Spencer to come out of the bathroom.<p>

How long did it take for someone to change into an outfit? Normally, he would chalk it up to girls needing more time to change.

However, this time seemed different. It seemed like this outfit was more of a costume that left little to the imagination. If she wanted to model that for him, he wasn't really going to stop her. What guy in there right mind would?

Mike realized two things just then.

The first one was that this outfit wasn't just a plain old outfit. All the evidence pointed out to it being something sexy.

After all, Spencer said that she was planning on wearing this for Toby on Christmas. This proved that it was something that he would love seeing her in. Also, he remembered Mona doing the same thing for him last Christmas.

She wore this Sexy Santa outfit and they spent the night and most of the next day enjoying their Christmas gift.

It was a wonderful Christmas. If she wanted to model her outfit after massaging his back who was he stop her. Then Mike Montgomery put all of this information together and realized what it all meant.

She was using him. After all, you don't just go to your friends house after finding out your boyfriend cheated on you with your sister and just give your friends brother a back massage.

" How do I look?"

He saw Spencer come in the room and then made his final decision on this matter.

She can use him all she wants. He couldn't believe how sexy she looked in that. She wore a two piece Santa outfit and it showed off her assets. The top looked like it was straining to keep her breasts from falling out of it.

Then his eyes went south.

Spencer was barefoot and Mike let his eyes travel north and see her long legs leading up to a really short Christmas skirt.

How could this get better?

" Amazing."

It seemed like that was the answer she was looking for because she walked over to him and sat in has lap. The only way this would get any better was if there was a drink in his hand.

Spencer seemed to realize what he was thinking and noticed that there was a bottle of white wine along with two wine glasses close by. It was like fate was saying " do it stupid." She wasn't going to fight fate this time.

She poured them both a glass and then sat on the couch with her legs in his lap. They drunk the wine in comfortable silence.

One drink turned into another and another until the bottle was empty. Then it happened. Whether it was the alcohol, feelings of revenge, the Mistletoe on the end of her Santa hat, or some combination no one knew.

Spencer had grabbed him by his shirt collar and kissed him. It took a second for Mike to get over the shock but once he did he kissed back with as much passion as he was getting.

She had taken off his Christmas sweater and was about to remove his T-shirt when Mike's cell phone rang. Spencer took it and saw it was Aria. She could just tell her off right then and there but this was a special moment. Aria's brother was good with his tongue and he had amazing restraint but that wouldn't last much longer.

Spencer shut the phone off and led him to his bedroom.

Once they got there Spencer took off Mike's shirt.

She was about to go further but Mike had reversed there positions. He placed kisses on her neck receiving a tiny moan from her. Then his hands went to her back and untied the string that held her top in place.

Then he kissed her neck again and started going south until his mouth found his way to her left breast. He fondled her right breast eliciting more sounds of pleasure from her. His teeth were on her left nipple and she was screaming his name at this point.

Mike then took his hands and mouth off of Spencer's body in order to undo his pants.

Once they were tossed aside Spencer reversed their positions so she was once again in control. Mike's lips met Spencer's once again as his hands went to Spencer's ass. He squeezed it as she kissed him with a tremendous amount of intensity.

He kissed her face then neck and from there it was trail that lead to the top of her skirt. She was teasing him for awhile. She would kiss him for a while then he would flip them over and then it would be back to the same thing again with only one piece less of clothing each time.

He wasn't complaining. He was getting harder and harder by the second and the things she is doing to him makes him want to just take her then and there but she was prolonging this a little too much.

It was time to turn the intensity up a notch. He tore off her skirt and what was under it in an instant and threw it in some random direction.

Spencer now was feeling the heat between her legs. Her loins were on fire. She bit down on a spot on his neck and there would surely be a mark or two there and some other places tomorrow.

She had suddenly gasped with pleasure. It looks like he just marked her the same way she did him. He was either a quick study or had plenty of experience or both not that it mattered either way.

Her hands were roaming all over his body until they reached his boxers. They were thrown somewhere along with every other piece of clothing they had on. She had squeezed his ass like he did to her and he thrust his body forward.

He was rock hard now. She kissed the spot she bit earlier and then let her tongue glide down his body until it reached the top of Mike's legs.

She kissed the inside of his thighs and then she glided her tongue down his painfully erect cock.

She then put the tip of it in her mouth and began to lick the slit. There was a bit of pre cum there already and Spencer swallowed it all. She loved the taste and she wanted more now.

She took more of his erection into her mouth and began to suck. It was slow to the point of agony but then she sped up without any warning. He was writhing in pleasure under her expert ministrations.

She kept speeding up and moving farther down his cock every time.

Mike grabbed a fistful of her hair and used it to help her get more his erection into the warm cavern that was her mouth.

He was a panting and moaning with pleasure for minutes and then finally He shouted her name as he came into her mouth. She had swallowed every last drop of it.

Now it was her turn to feel the pleasure.

He flipped them over one last time so he was on top once more.

Mike dragged his tongue from her inner thighs to her core at an agonizingly slow rate. Spencer moaned in both frustration and pleasure. Instead of using his tongue he stuck two fingers inside of her.

She was writhing with pleasure.

He stuck those two fingers in as far as they could go before swiftly pulling out. Spencer's moans were increasing volume each new time he did this so he kissed her hard to muffle some of them.

She was ready for it now. He removed his mouth from hers and brought those two fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them. The taste was addicting and he was about get as much of it as he could.

He slowly entered her at first and then pulled out the same speed eliciting a small moan out of her. Then he sped it up just a little while claiming her lips with his own, taking in every moan of pleasure that happened to escape her lips.

Mike then thrust at a different angle and heard him shout his name. He knew he had hit her G spot and now knew exactly where to hit.

Spencer wrapped her legs around him. He was bringing her closer and closer to the edge with his skills in the bedroom.

She kept moaning louder and louder until she let shouted "Mike" and she felt the cum flowing down her legs.

He licked her legs clean of the cum and then rolled off of her onto the side of the bed.

Spencer laid her head on his chest and put an arm around him. Mike had gave her one more kiss before pulling her close to him.

Spencer realized that she was falling for this guy already. They had fallen asleep listening to the sound of each others hearts beat.


End file.
